1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device.
2. Description of Related Art
As a steering device, a steering column device of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-239085 includes a fixing bracket provided with a tilt teeth portion in which tilt crest portions and tilt trough portions are continuously formed, and a movable member including a movable side portion provided with a tilt lock teeth portion in which tilt lock crest portions and tilt lock trough portions are continuously formed, as a structure for locking a steering member after a tilt adjustment. The tilt lock teeth portion is capable of fitting with the tilt teeth portion. The movable member is provided with a flexible member having crest portions that project higher than the tilt lock crest portions. When the movable member squeezes the fixing bracket in a state where the tilt crest portions of the tilt teeth portion and the crest portions of the flexible member are brought into contact with each other and are faced each other, the crest portions of the flexible member move toward the tilt trough portions while sliding on inclined surfaces of the tilt crest portions to prevent a half-lock state in which the tilt crest portions and the tilt lock crest portions are still in contact with each other.
In addition, in a tilt-type steering column device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-254792, ratchet teeth portions of two blocks capable of being close to or away from each other are engaged with each other to lock a steering member after tilt adjustment. In the tilt-type steering column device, when respective ratchet teeth portions of the two blocks are engaged with each other, an engaging guide member supported and fixed by one of the ratchet teeth portions is fitted to trough portions of the other of the ratchet teeth portions to prevent crest portions of the respective ratchet teeth portions from being brought into contact with each other so that a half-lock state between the ratchet teeth portion is prevented.
Adjustments other than the tilt adjustments described above include a telescopic adjustment of adjusting a steering member in an axial direction of a steering shaft. Hereinafter, it is assumed that a structure for preventing a half-lock state is applied to the telescopic adjustment in the inventions of JP 2008-239085A and JP 9-254792A. The structure for preventing the half-lock state in the invention of JP 2008-239085A is required to allow the flexible member to be brought into contact with the tilt crest portions before the tilt lock crest portions, so that the structure is complicated. The same applies to a tilt-type steering device of JP 9-254792A that prevents a half-lock state with a structure similar to that of the invention of JP 2008-239085A.